My Favorite
by punksqueen
Summary: One day in 2010 Christina meets CM Punk and her life changes for good. She lives out her childhood dream. Now 2013 she is a new diva that goes by the name Jayda. Her and Punk find love, but like every relationship there are bumps.
1. Introducing Me

Facts:

From: Brooklyn NY

Born: September 12, 1987

Interests: wrestling, comics, superheroes, converse, hockey, and dancing.

I have 7 tattoos

I have dark brown eyes, black hair, and five ear piercings.

I'm Christina but I prefer to be called Chris. I've been a fan of wrestling for years and my favorite current superstar is CM Punk. The day I met him everything changed for me. I learned how to wrestle and made it to the main roster; if it wasn't for him I'd be no where. My story is a great story.

(Flashback 2010)

I've been out of college for a year now and I don't know what to do with this art degree I have. Being 23 and not knowing what to do with your life isn't really a good thing.

My father got me tickets to see my favorite WWE superstar CM Punk. This was a dream come true, the man I was about to see had an impact on my life for the past few years. Everything he stood for is what I stand for; he didn't have any clue how important he is to me. I got ready for the signing.

I stood on the line for an hour; I was the last one on the line. It was very nerve wracking. The line moved slowly but surly and my heart was pounding in my chest. After another 20 minutes of agony it was finally my turn. My hands were shaking slightly, but when he smiled all my nerves went away. "Hi" he held out his hand. "Hi" I shook it firmly. "What's your name?"

"Christina" I smiled, probably looking like an idiot. "You must work out, that was some hand shake" he chuckled. "Working out has always been a stress relief" I said as I handed him the picture to sign. "Have you thought about wrestling? Sorry for all the questions but you're the last one so we could talk more." He started signing the picture. Talk more is the words that played in my head. "I actually have some training when I was in high school. I haven't done anything since my second year in college."

"Call me and I could put in a word for you. Vince hasn't really listened to me in the past about talent, but it's worth a try. I mean you're a beautiful girl so he probably won't have a problem hiring you" he said that with bitterness. At least he thought I was beautiful. "I don't have your number" I chuckled.

"I wrote it on the paper."

"Can I get a photo?" I took the picture back; my hands touched his a little. "Sure" he smiled and I went over to him for a picture. You could say that was the best day of my life.

August 12, 2013

I walked through the halls of the Sleep Train Arena in Sacramento. It's my first match on live tv. Punk was massaging my shoulders before I had to get ready for my match. We've been dating for a year now. "You rehearsed this with Trinity before. I have confidence in you."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you Punk" I looked up to him. I never called him by his real name, it was weird for me. I always referred to him as CM Punk, even though we've been together for a year I called him Punk. I'm twenty six, but I still feel like that 18 year old who looked up to him. "You also look great in your new gear" he kissed me. "I do feel like super woman" I laughed; he smiled and then kissed me again. "You are super woman" we hugged each other tightly.

"Will Christina and Trinity come to gorilla?" the loudspeaker went off. "Well that's my cue" I smiled nervously. "You'll do great and I'll be watching" he winked then gave me a lingering kiss. "Relax" he massaged my shoulders until Trinity showed up.

It was a scripted loss but I gave it my all to keep the crowd interested. They seemed to like me which gave me even more confidence. I ran backstage and jumped into Punks arms. "Great job, good acting."

"Thanks. It felt great I want to do it again" I laughed. He chuckled, "that happens."

"Did it look good on tv though?" I said as we walked back to his changing room. "It did and you nailed the entrance we practiced."

"Oh good" I smiled and went in the bathroom to change out of my gear.

"I have an in ring segment to rip Paul Heyman apart" he announced once I stepped out of the bathroom. "Let me read what you have to say" I went over to where he was sitting. He handed me the book lit with his promo. I read over it and looked up once in a while to smile or comment. "It's good" I handed it back to him. "I'm going to adlib a little" he winked. "There's a shock" I joked. We heard the loudspeaker calling his name. "Watch me blow the roof off this place" he walked out the door.


	2. Forgot to put this for the first chapter

CHAPTER ONE OUTFITS

Christina's tattoos  untitled_110/set?id=105567673

Meeting CM Punk  untitled_106/set?id=105506034

Attire  untitled_104/set?id=105496920

Changed clothes  untitled_107/set?id=105511304


	3. Summerslam weekend

We got back to the bus around midnight. "We should sleep" I yawned. "You can shower first then" he walked to where the bed was. "Okay" I got my pajamas. Put them on the bed and walked in the small shower.

Once I got out he ran in. "Why so fast?" I called out.

"The water is still running so it should be very warm" he said as he stripped down in front of the shower door. I kept the water running because he was going right after me. I tied my towel and went over to where his clothes were to put them in the hamper. "Always picking up after him" I said out loud as I threw the clothes into the basket.

We were lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. I developed insomnia over the years and he did too. I was asleep, but woke up an hour later. Most of the time, we cuddled up to each other and looked at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" I tilted my head up to look at him. "Yeah" he looked at me. "I'm going back to sleep" I got out of his grip and turned my body to the side. I felt him get up out of the bed and open a closet. I looked over to see him getting out a comic book then coming back to bed. "I thought you were going back to sleep?" he smiled and climbed into bed. "

"You distracted me by moving the bed" I said then turned back over. "I'll rub your back until you sleep."

"Okay" I didn't argue with that.

Punk POV

I had my comic book in one hand and my other was rubbing Chris' back. I heard her snore softly so I stopped. Reading helped me sleep usually when I wake up in the morning there is a comic book on my stomach or on the floor. Tonight was actually the first night in a week that I couldn't sleep. Ever since Chris moved in the bus with me and slept in my bed with me, my insomnia went away. I guess I was just stimulated by the promo I had and the beating I gave Brock. This Sunday is Summerslam and my head is in jumbles.

Today is the Summerslam VIP party. "What shirt should I wear?" I picked out two shirts for Chris to choose. "I like the blue one" she pointed and finished curling her hair. "The blue one it is" I took it out off the hanger. I put the button down shirt on and buttoned it up. She walked over to me to asses my clothes. "You look so cute" she smiled. "But your buttons are wrong" she started unbuttoning my shirt to redo it. "There" she put the collar down. "Much better" she ran her hands down from my chest to my stomach. "Do you have your dress picked out?" I put my arms around her shoulders then kissed her before she could answer. "Mhm yes I do" I slowly pulled away. "I want to see it" I let go of her. She walked into the bedroom to change. She came out a minute later in her dress and shoes. "Wow you look…wow" I couldn't speak. I went over and kissed her. She clawed at the back of my neck. "I don't want any marks on the back of my neck" I laughed and she pulled away. "I'm sorry you were just so good" she grinned. "I know I am" I joked. She shook her head then went to put on her red lipstick. The red lipstick with her slightly pale skin and dark hair made her all that much harder to resist. "I'm ready" she smiled. "Okay let's go be the hottest couple on that red carpet." I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the bus and across the street to the party.

We just finished being interviewed by Natalya. We walked more and took pictures. This was not really my thing, but it needed to be done. We had to separate for a few minutes to take pictures and do one interview alone. After she did her interview it was my turn.

I finished up and walked to where Chris was taking pictures. "Hey let's go talk to this guy" I pulled her along. We stopped by Sam Roberts who did an interview of me last year. "CM Punk it's nice seeing you here…and with a lady this time. "This is my girlfriend Chris. She's a new wrestler."

"It's nice to meet you Chris."

"Nice to meet you too" they both shook hands. "She goes by the name Jayda so when we interview call her that" I clarified.

"Okay on that note are you ready to roll the camera?" Sam said happily.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I took my hands out of my pockets. The camera rolled and we did the interview.

Christina POV

"You're doing well for your first red carpet experience" Punk said once we reached the end. "Thanks babe" I reached up to kiss him. "Let's go party, but first we have to go get photographed with beats headphones."

I trailed behind but I still held his hand. "We have two nice pairs of beats out of the box" the tall man handed us the headphones.

"These are nice" I smiled and took a few pictures. After me Punk took a few pictures. We sat at a table with Bryan, Brie, John and Nikki. "Hey new diva" Nikki smiled at me. "Hi" I said as I sat down. "How was the first event?" Brie asked me. I was now talking to the Bella's while Punk talked to Bryan and John. "It was fun I can get used to this" I chuckled and they joined. "You could actually be our triplet" Brie said and put her hand under her chin, holding up her head. "I actually saw a few comments on twitter and instagram telling me that. It's because of my dark hair and brown eyes."

"You should join total divas" Nikki nodded. Punk turned his head to me when she said that. "He wouldn't be up for that" I pointed my thumb at him. "Think about it" Brie smiled at Punk.

Today was Summerslam; even though I wasn't fighting I dressed up for Punk. He was sitting at the table with Kofi. It was still early to get to the arena, but I did my hair and got dressed. "Look who got all hot for the night" Kofi commented. Punk turned around, "stop staring at my girlfriend" Punk slapped his arm playfully. I chuckled and shook my head. I went in the fridge to get water. "It's Summerslam; the second biggest ppv in the WWE. I only dreamed of being in that ring. But this year I'll settle for being a spectator."

"Maybe next year will be your shining moment at Summerslam" Kofi smiled. "I hope so" I sat next to Punk and pushed him over a little. "Hey" he put me in a headlock. "Punk I just did my hair" I shouted out. Kofi was just sitting there laughing. "Kofi help" I said calmly. Punk got off of me and I fixed my hair, "I thought you were my friend" I said to Kofi.

"I'm neutral" he put his hands up. "Good answer" Punk gave him a high five. I stood up to go put on my makeup and check my hair.

We walked into the arena hand in hand. He took me to the set up; I took in the whole scenery in front of me. I was here in LA for Summerslam; if you told me I'd be a part of the WWE three years ago I would have told you that you were crazy. My life changed for the better and I owe it all to the man standing next to me. Also if you said three years ago that I'd be CM Punk's girlfriend I'd probably die of laughter. "It's amazing right?" he looked at me. "Beyond amazing" I turned to where I was in front of him. "I'm happy you're here" he put his hands on my face and pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm happy you're here" I poked his chest and grinned. "I love you Chris" my jaw dropped slightly. It was the first time he said that to me. "Oh Punk I love you too" I hugged him tightly.

"That's a good thing" he bent back dramatically with his the back of his hand on his forehead. I laughed, "Come here" I opened my arms and he hugged me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek then moved to my lips.

I sat on a crate in the hallway while I watched Punk doing his pre match ritual. I drank some of his water as I watched. "I stretch and you drink my water" he shook his head jokingly and snatched the water bottle from my hand. "I was thirsty so I drank the water" I shook my head at him. He put the water next to me on the crate. I looked at him confused because he had a mischievous look in his eyes. I was right; he grabbed my waist and took me off the crate and spun around once. I let out a yelp of surprise and once he spun me he put me back on the crate. "What was that for?"

"Drinking my damn water" he shouted. I laughed hysterically because he was just so adorable. He continued to stretch.

I sat in the back watching his match against Brock. Even though I knew the outcome the match was not predictable. One wrong move and it could be a bad thing. I was prepared to massage his shoulders and back once we got back on the bus. I loved watching him wrestle but I hated seeing him get seriously hurt. Anything can happen even though we are all professionals. Punk is one of the most experienced wrestlers I know that are currently wrestling. That still didn't mean he was invincible. I watched with AJ; we became close friends because we were the same age. I'm from New York and she's from New Jersey so we felt connected. It was funny to us when she said we were connected because of where we came from. AJ and I were similar in most ways. We loved comics, wrestling, converse; we both also dress like teenage girls. We are also awkward at times. Being awkward together made it all the more fun to hang around each other. "Ouch" I winced when Punk hit the mat hard. "I know that one hurt from over here" AJ put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't take this anymore" I put my hands up. I focused back on the screen and saw Paul getting in the ring. "What the fuck is he doing?" I stood up a little then sat back down. "I thought you knew what happened?"

"I know the outcome but not the play by play" I said in distress. He took Paul, pushed him down, and then put him in the Anaconda Vise. I didn't know when the match was going to end. AJ and I were on the edge of our seats. I bit on my fist and AJ had her right hand in her hair. Then it happened Brock took the chair Punk had earlier and hit Punk's back hard. I put my face in my hands and bent my body over. I didn't look at the screen but I heard the three count, 'one…two…three here's your winner Brock Lesner.' I let out a deep breath and picked my head up. "Thank god that was over" I looked over at AJ. She looked at me and smiled. "We should go meet up with him."

We stood up and walked out the door.

"Punk" I exclaimed and ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he huffed. "You need a hot shower and a back massage" I grabbed his hand. "That sounds nice" he smiled.

"Good, let's get in the back." We walked to where I was with AJ before and decided to stay and watch her match that was almost starting.

I took off my heels and sat behind Punk who was sitting on the edge of the couch. He left his shirt off as I rubbed his back. "That hurt" he winced.

"Sorry" I quickly took my hand off is back. "Don't stop just don't go there" he turned his head back. "Okay" I smiled and continued.

I did it for a few more minutes then he stopped me. "I just want to go to the trainer's room to check my body" he stood up. "Okay, I'm coming with you" I stood up too and put my shoes back on.

Doctor Sampson was evaluating him. I stood near the door and looked on. A few times Punk yelled in pain which made me sad. "I just want to run one test and then you're free to go" Dr. Sampson walked to where I was. He walked out the door and I went over to Punk. "The same spot?"

"Yeah" he sat up. "Punk come in here it'll only take a few minutes" the doctor poked his head in. I sat in the chair next to where Punk was sitting.

Five minutes later they both came in; Punk sat again and the doctor put up the x ray pictures. "You're fine Punk it's just a strain in your back."

I grabbed his hand. "Thanks doc, I just wanted to make sure."

"Rest easy" Dr. Sampson smiled.

We finally got to sleep after a long day. Punk fell asleep rather fast. He said that since I've been here he's been able to sleep better. I draped my arm lightly across his stomach and curled up next to him; he said it's the only way he could sleep.


	4. Chicago

Three weeks later Punk and I went to Chicago for a few days. We went out for dinner and a walk.

I sat opposite him at a booth in the back. It was a casual yet sophisticated restaurant that sold organic foods. This was one of a few organic food restaurants in the city. He doesn't eat any meat and the only meat I eat is chicken. That was my go to meal and had it every day for dinner in college, that and soup. We were health conscious because of our job. I've always been that way growing up watching wrestling I wanted to be like those girls. They were strong, powerful and beautiful and I knew that was what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't know how to start and I was also too scared to start. I worked out all the time and ate right in hopes of one day training. I trained in wrestling the last three years of high school, but only once in a while.

I stared at Punk as he finished his food. "What?" he smiled. "Nothing it's just that you're insanely sexy" I rested my head in my hand. A small blush crept up on his cheeks. "I love when you wear your glasses by the way" he pushed his dish to the side. "Me too, I hate putting my contacts in."

"We should get back home" he took out his wallet. "It's my turn to pay" I stopped him. "Okay" he shrugged.

"I thought there was going to be a fight, but alright" I took out money from my back pocket.

"Let's go" I stood up and went to the counter to hand the man the money. "Nice seeing you guys again" he waved. We might go there every time we're in Chicago.

* * *

He jumped on the bed when I took my shoes off. "You know what we haven't done in two months?" I could tell he was smiling. I sat on the bed and laid back on him. "What's that?" I tried to play dumb. "Let's get it on" he smiled.

"I'm up for that only because I'm really attracted to you right now" I sat up. He came up behind me, put my hair to the side and then kissed the back of my neck. His hands went up my shirt and then started taking it off over my head. He kissed down my back until where my bra started. He unhooked it and threw it on the floor. I turned around and lifted his shirt over his head. I worked at his belt and took it off throwing it where our shirts were. I took down my jeans and underwear. I pushed him down on the bed and kneeled next to him to unbutton his jeans and slide them off him. I straddled him. "I'm in control" he wagged his finger at me Punk turned me over and I let out a small yelp of surprise. He took my wrists and held them up over my head. He thrust in me pretty fast and hard. "Phil!" I screamed, I couldn't hold that one in. The more I moaned, the tighter he held my hands. His face was full of lust and concentration. He knew exactly what he was doing. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I bit down on my lip so I didn't scream again. He wouldn't have to wait long for us to be done. I dug my nails into his back; my orgasm hit me so strong I felt like I was going to pass out. Punk came right after me, brought on by my shaking body and my screaming. He came down onto me, kissing me gently. He laughed a bit, saying "The two month stint is over."

"I think that was the best sex we've had together."

He kissed me then rolled off my body. He lay on the other side of me pulling the covers up. It was a good thing we took showers before going out, because boy was I tired from what just happened.

"I love you" I snuggled up to him and intertwined our bare legs. I draped my arm over his chest and he brought his hand up to run his fingers through my hair. "I love you too" he looked at me; I reached up to kiss him softly.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in my workout clothes. Punk was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hello boo" I sat at the counter on the stool. "Um…hi" he smiled; he hated when I called him boo. "I made protein shakes for before we go to the gym."

"Woke up early?"

"Yeah" he said and put the waffles on our plates. "I didn't feel you get up, I usually do."

"I was extra careful. It took me a while to get up but I did." He sat next to me. "It smells good."

"I know I'm a good cook" he winked. "And now I pass out from that wink" I said dramatically. He laughed, "thank you."

* * *

We got to the gym. We started off lifting then went running afterwards. Punk and I run around the outside of the gym two times. I ran slower than him and he always made fun of me. I never was much of a runner.

We finally finished running and sat on a bench. "You look wiped out" he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're going to mess up my bun" I joked.

He pulled my head back by my bun and kissed me. "I'm sorry I messed up your bun" he gave me a cheesy grin. "I don't care I liked it" I smiled.

"Let's do it one more time" I added. He did it again but longer. "Mhm still good" I smiled. We went back inside.

"You should come to yoga" I held on to his arm. "No way."

"Come on please" I practically begged him. "There are other people there."

"So?"

"I could see the next headline CM Punk does yoga with girlfriend." I looked at him and had my hands on my hips. "You're overreacting; there are many guys that do yoga."

"Do they look like me?" he pointed to his tattoos. "Let's go, for me" I folded my hands together and gave him puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to the yoga room. "Victorious" I smiled at him when we got set up.

"There are people staring" he whispered to me. "They are not" I looked around. We were in the back corner away from everyone else. "We're ready to get started" the instructor walked in the class. "Hush Punk" I whispered.

"I didn't say anything" he whispered back to me. "Well just" I said and put my pointer finger to my lips. He mouthed 'fuck you' to me, I just laughed.

* * *

We sat in the car driving back to Punk's house. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Okay fine, it felt good" he glanced over at me. "You feel your muscles relaxing and all the tension goes away."

"You're annoying" he laughed. I laughed too, "thank you."

"By the way the Blackhawks have their home opener in two weeks and I was going to get tickets online but I don't know if we have a house show that day" I looked over to him. He was still concentrating on the road. "I'll check the schedule" he said. "I really want to go" he smiled.

"Me too. They're supposed to do a ceremony before it raising the Stanley Cup sign above the arena."

"That's cool" he sounded excited. "You were pissed that they won in Boston" I laughed.

"I really wanted to see them win. I thought they would win the whole thing when I went but the Bruins won."

"Yeah I remember you sort of freaked out when they lost that game."

"How the fuck else would I respond?"

"You're getting angry just thinking about it" I laughed. "Damn right."

"Well concentrate on getting us home safely" I put my hand on his arm. He took one hand off the wheel to hold my hand.

* * *

After I showered I started on dinner. Punk was currently in the shower. I felt like I was at home here in Chicago. He asked me to move in with him a few months ago. It was a step in our relationship that I couldn't deny. I wanted to take it to the next level with him. There was no doubt in my mind that I love him. We have a good relationship so far. We've had minor disagreements, but nothing major that would threaten our relationship. I said it before and I'll say it again, my life is ten times better. I honestly don't know how I felt before I met Punk. I'm living out my dream job and am dating my dream guy.

"I'm starving" he walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well it's your lucky day" I turned my head slightly. "Now let go or all this food is for me" I smiled. He moved away from me and put his hands in the air. "Feisty" he went into the living room.

"Do you want to eat in there?" I shouted to him. "No I'll come there."

"Not yet it'll be ten minutes" I shouted back.

We sat down and ate. It was a casual Saturday night and we would have to leave tomorrow afternoon to go on the road. "Good food."

"I know" I shrugged and smiled. "I'm glad you know" he chuckled.


	5. Making an Impact

**Thanks for the great response to this story, glad people are reading it.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

We walked in the arena ready for the show. We always got dressed in the bus. I was having another match on Raw this time I was teaming up against the Total Divas. I was on a team with AJ, Tamina, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, and Aksana. Punk was off doing an interview and I stood in the back with AJ and Kaitlyn talking about the match. "And then Aksana is going to tag you in" AJ pointed to me. "You and JoJo wrestle for about 2 minutes then you roll her up and pin her for the win."

"Before that is a big brawl outside the ring leaving only JoJo and you to battle it out" Celeste continued. "I got this" I smiled.

"Jayda is my new favorite diva" AJ smiled.

"I thought I was your favorite…we're not friends anymore" Celeste folded her arms over her chest jokingly.

"Can we still be friends?" AJ pouted. "Fine" Celeste smiled and they hugged.

"You girls are weird" I shook my head.

The match has been going on for around ten minutes and the brawl just started once Aksana tagged me in. JoJo was near the turnbuckle and looked down at the mess happening near the ramp. She turned around and we started to fight. She was putting up only a small fight. I rolled her up for the three count. "Here are your winners; AJ, Tamina, Kaitlyn, Jayda, Alicia Fox, Aksana and Summer Rae."

The girls came in the ring and looked on at all the Total Divas lying on the floor hurt. The girls congratulated me.

I have an interview for the app with Renee. "I'm here with Jayda. So Jayda you had a victory tonight over the Total Divas. Do you feel as though you have made your mark?"

"I do feel like I belong here. This has been my dream since I was 13 and winning of course makes me feel like I've made my mark."

"One last question; Do you see yourself as being a top diva?"

"Definitely I am one of the best divas on this roster. Even though I'm new I think everyone could tell my future in this company." I walked out and the cameraman cut.

"You were great" Renee smiled. "Oh thank you" I smiled back and we both parted ways.

* * *

I walked backstage to search for Punk. A photographer stopped me, "Last minute photo shoot for . It's your debut photo shoot."

"I thought I did one already?"

"That was only two pictures they want a full one."

"Oh okay" I shrugged and followed him.

* * *

October 14, 2013

Punk and I booked a signing today. There was a full house waiting for us. The security guard sat us down. Everyone was cheering; mostly for him probably. I did have a rapid growing fan base. Sometimes I feel as though I'm popular because everyone knows we're dating. I don't want to be known as CM Punk's girlfriend first and then a WWE diva. Punk put his hands in the air with the rock & roll symbol. I laughed at him. We both sat down in our respectable chairs. "CM Punk and Jayda are now available" the security guard announced and again everyone cheered. I remembered that three and a half years ago when I met Punk for the first time at that signing. I couldn't help but think that there is a girl like me in that crowd having the same experience I had waiting. It was surreal to me; I was on the other side of things. This is my first signing and it felt good to know people might look up to me.

An hour into the signing one girl about 10 years old came to the table. She stood with her father nervous. Her hands were trembling slightly and her father had to give her a small push to come up to the table. "Punk, Jayda she's a little shy."

"Don't be shy, we're cool people" I smiled. She relaxed a little bit. "Tell them what you wanted to say" he looked to her. He turned to us, "she's been saying things around the house that she wanted to tell you both." We smiled and she started talking. She wasn't quiet with her words and was well spoken. "I'm a huge fan of the both of you. Jayda you're my favorite diva." I smiled and it almost brought tears to my eyes. "You're my inspiration" she continued. I wanted to give her a huge hug. "Can I give her a hug?" I asked the guard next to me. "Sure, but you have to hug her from over the table."

I reached over and gave her a hug. "You're the first person to say that to me. I'm glad I could be a role model for you."

I took a picture from the pile and signed it for her. She moved over to Punk and he signed the photo of himself. We took a picture. It was routine to get an autograph then take a picture. The people had to stand on the other side of the table in the middle of both Punk and myself.

Punk opened the door to the restaurant. "Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" he laughed. We walked to a table in the back. "That was a nice turn out" he commented before picking up the menu. "Yeah I had fun."

"That little girl stood out."

"She was adorable. I was honored that she looks up to me."

"You looked like you were going to get choked up after she told you that."

"I was getting choked up I mean no one has said that to me. I related to that little girl I was that little girl. I looked up to Trish Stratus that same way,"

"I know what you mean I've met my wrestling icons sometimes more than once and it feels weird, but rewarding that someone feels that same way. It's almost surreal I still get excited when I see the old timers I watched as a kid."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You saw when I met Stone Cold at Summerslam I couldn't breathe, walk, or speak. He's always been my favorite overall."

"I remember it took me a while to calm you down" he laughed. "You kept telling me 'he's a person just like you and me.'"

He nodded his head up and laughed.

We got back to the bus around 7:00. Tomorrow is a house show that we're both a part of. I went to shower and change for the night. Punk was playing video games. "You could shower now babe" I got water from the mini fridge. "Can you take over I'm on fire here?" he didn't look away from the tv. "Are you sure you want me to take over?"

"Yeah please" he paused the game, went over to me, and kissed the top of my head. I sat on the couch and started playing. He was in a zone I tried so hard not to mess it up.

He walked in, but I didn't notice him. "Chris I'm ready…Chris…Christina" he shouted louder. "Oh hey Phil" I said without taking my eyes off the screen. "You called me Phil that was weird."

"Yeah that was, but I'm playing here."

"Okay then" he sat at the table and opened my laptop. "What are you doing?" I saw him in the corner of my eye. "I'm going to play on your computer" he smiled. "Fine you could play."

"I think I'll play this game called jewels" That was my favorite game to play and I was at a certain level. "Wait" I paused the game. He had a look of victory on his face. "I'm on a certain level that I have to continue in and I don't want it messed up."

"Then let me play my game" he turned his body to me. "Okay fine" I sighed. We switched places and began to play our own games. I know he wasn't going to play, just trick me in to giving up his game.

We lay in the bed talking about superheroes. This is us; we talk about nerd shit all the time. This was a topic we were good with. We were arguing about Batman. "No Punk that wasn't in the third issue it was the fifth."

"I'm telling you it's the fifth."

"Okay whatever you say Punk."

"Well I'm right and you're wrong."

"Alright" I said calmly. "Let's look it up right now" he sprung from the bed. "Where are you going?" I sat up.

"To get my phone" he walked in the other room and came back but stopped in his tracks to type in the question.

"Come back here before the results come up so I could see."

"I think I'll look from back here myself" he said in a low voice.

"Ha I told you so" I shouted and pointed at him. "Whatever" he put his phone back inside. "I'm a batman expert I feel ashamed" he came back in bed.

"You should be" I nodded. He turned over in the bed aggressively.

* * *

Today was Monday Night Raw. I was going to be walking out with AJ and staying on the sidelines to cheer her on. I got my makeup done and went back to the locker room to see her. "I'm ready, do you like my shirt?" I was wearing her long sleeve love bites shirt.

"I love it" she smiled and skipped up to me. "This is literally my favorite shirt it's comfortable."

"It really is." We walked up to gorilla. AJ was going up against Brie. I was supposed to have a scuffle with Nikki outside the ring 5 minutes into the match. I serve a distraction to Brie who is concerned with Nikki. AJ does the 'Black Widow' which causes Brie to tap out.

It was my cue to attack Nikki. I pushed her down on her butt because she tried to swing at me. We started rolling around on the floor and I pulled her hair to get her off of me. At that point AJ did her submission and won the match. I climbed into the ring with AJ's title. She grabbed it from my hands and I lifted her hand high in the air. She let go and kicked Brie to the floor where her sister lay.

"Great job" AJ and I high fived.

"You too, you did all the work." Punk came our way. "Hey Phil" AJ waved.

"Hi" he nodded. "Hey Punk" I smiled. He dipped me and kissed me. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't because I loves you" he poked my nose. "You two are cute" AJ smiled. "I'm going to go don't want to be the third wheel" AJ walked away.

"Bye" I called out but she didn't hear me.

"Oh Punk I have an interview on GMA in New York tomorrow. My flight leaves tonight.

"No, I wanted to have bus sex" he whispered the last part. "Too bad" I smiled. "I have to go get dressed to leave for the airport."

"Already" he pouted. "Yeah I got the news this afternoon I haven't seen you since then so I couldn't tell you."

"I guess you have to go" he frowned. "I'll be in Chicago tomorrow night" I reached on my tip toes and kissed him. He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued kissing him. "Okay…okay…I…have to…go" I said in between kisses. "Fine" he put me down and I fixed my shirt.

"My clothes will be in the bag I'll wash clothes at your house tomorrow night" I told him. "I'll do it once I get there" he hugged me. "I'll call you when I land; New York is only three hours away from here."

I left to go in the bus. It wasn't the first time I had to leave Punk; well it was usually Punk doing the media. They wanted me on the show because I'm from New York. I was super excited to be there, they had a lot of viewers and I was there to promote the WWE.


End file.
